Revealing Things
by Kanari Tsuyoi
Summary: ONE-SHOT! not only gaara's secret was revealed. even sasuke's feelings ? to sakura is


***_*_***

**REVEALING THINGS**

By: immortaldarkprincess

***_*_***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

***_*_***

Twenty-three-year-old Uchiha Sasuke was on his way home when suddenly, something caught his attention as he drives home with his black Ferrari. No, scratch that. It was 'someone' that caught the raven's attention. And that 'someone' was no other than his only friend of the opposite sex, Haruno Sakura. Judging from his friend's actions, Sasuke had no other choice but to park his car for a while and follow Sakura.

***_*_***

Twenty-three-year-old Haruno Sakura stepped out of a tavern, drunk, totally, and is now walking swaying manner. She knew that her limit to any kind of alcoholic drink is two shots but she took more than her limit. And it's all thanks to her_ ex-_fiancé, Gaara.

How dare him do that to her! Thinking or remembering what that red headed war freak guy did to her makes the pink haired lady want to puke. This afternoon, she just caught him making out with someone else that she won't even bother to know who that slut could be.

***_*_***

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Sakura walked gleefully to her fiancé's apartment. Gaara's secretary, who is also a close friend of hers, had informed her that her fiancé had not been to office for days and she's starting to worry now because Gaara's absence at work is causing a lot of problems for the company. (Gaara manages a computer software company.) And as the friend of that secretary and the fiancée of the secretary's boss, she also got worried. She also hasn't seen him for days, a week to be exact. She promised Gaara's secretary that she will see him this afternoon at his place and she is now._

_She knocked at the door for three consecutive times._

"_I guess he's really sick and he's still sleeping. Good thing I brought the duplicate keys," Sakura thought to herself then searched for the keys at her handbag. She found it then inserted it to the keyhole and turned. The door opened._

_The moment she entered the apartment, she began to hear some 'unwanted' moans. Sakura began to panic. Curiosity killed her and she began to walk to her fiancé's room. _

_The door was open and from the door's entrance, she was able to see everything inside the room. Clothes scattered everywhere, both men and women's clothes. She immediately turned her gaze to the bed, and there she saw two lovebirds 'eating' each other._

"_Disgusting!" Sakura exclaimed, catching the two lovebirds in bed._

"_Sakura?" Gaara was totally shocked to see his fiancée's presence in his apartment._

"_Were done, Gaara. Continue having fun with her," Sakura bitterly said then turned her back then ran towards the door to get out of her _ex-_fiancé's sinful apartment._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

***_*_***

Sakura removed the silver ring on her ring finger then threw it across the road. That ring she just threw was her engagement ring to Gaara. They had actually started planning for their wedding in three months time but thanks to the groom-to-be of the bride-to-be Sakura, those plans are now considered a waste.

The pink haired lady is totally troubled now. How will she tell and explain things to her parents and friends about her sudden break up with Gaara? Even though she knew from the start that her parents really didn't like Gaara from the start, she still chose to have relationship with him and even proudly announced to her parents that he's 'the one' for her and they're going to be married.

Sakura was carried away in thinking about what will happen to her life now that she didn't realize where she had headed to after stepping out of the tavern and where is now. It was only when she felt something bumped into her that it came to her senses that she is now in some unknown place in Konoha. Though she admits that she loves roaming around the city, she had never been in that place before. Out of five streetlights around, only two are lightened. Wherever you look, you'll certainly see vandalized walls, punks and thugs around.

"Hey you! Look at what you've done to my shirt!" an irritated voice from someone said.

Sakura looked at the person in front of her. A thug. A thug with his shirt stained by beer. She knew that she was drunk but the effects of the alcoholic drink she drank seemed to have no effect to her anymore because of a certain emotion inside her now. She was extremely scared that she can't make any sound escape from her mouth. And that emotion got worse when the thug suddenly touched her.

"Get your filthy hands off her," a very demanding and cold voice from behind Sakura said.

Sakura turned her back and found Sasuke standing.

"Sasuke?" she said.

"Oh crap! It's Uchiha Sasuke!" the thug said in a much panicked manner then ran like a mouse that has been spotted by a cat. Sakura walked closer to her friend.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked. The effects of the liquor she drank were really defeated by the fear she just felt a while ago.

Sasuke was able to smell the odorous smell of alcohol from Sakura's mouth. "Urgh, Sakura, you smell awful. Did you drink too much liquor again?" he said, not answering his friend's question.

"Past my limit," Sakura nervously said.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand then dragged her away from that place. He noticed that after the thug have run away; eyes have been focused to him. 'Why is it that on all places on Earth for her to go, why did she come here?' Sasuke thought as he drags Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke, you still didn't answer my question. Why were you there? And by any chance, do you know who that thug is? He knows you," Sakura said.

Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand once they have reached where his car is parked. He looked at her.

"I saw you a while ago stepping out of a tavern, drunk. I was worried about you because who knows what you will do once you're drunk?" he said and gave a sigh. He continued, "About your question number two, I don't know who that guy is. Now is everything clear? If it's a yes, get into the car," he said and opened the one of the car's door. Sakura had no choice but to do as what he said. Sasuke closed the door as soon as she has sat already then went on the opposite side of the car then to the driver's seat. He started the car's engine and off they drove off.

Silence was killing Sakura. "Hey Sasuke, where are you taking me?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.

"To your fiancé's place," he replied shortly.

"No! Don't take me to that sinful place! I don't want to see that demon again! And as for another information, he's not my fiancé anymore!" she shouted.

'So that's why she drank liquor tonight,' Sasuke thought. "I think you're not yet through in letting go your emotions towards him. Let's just go to my place then, you can shout there but not here. My eardrums will break for sure," he told Sakura. Sakura just nodded in agreement.

***_*_***

Two hours have passed since they have arrived Sasuke's place. He lives with no family members but with three servants only. And those three servants sleep on the other side of the mansion, making them, or Sakura, I should say, free on creating noise on the opposite side.

"So, you caught him making out with some whore?" Sasuke asked then took a shot of liquor. He is still half on his way to being drunk.

"Yeah, I did. Do you know that he's been absent for days at work? Maybe he's been spending all his time with that whore instead of going to work," Sakura said. She is now totally drunk and is still drinking.

"So, what will you do know? I mean, you have reported the whole town, I guess, that you'll be married in three months time,"

"You know, Sasuke, what I only know this night is just to forget about nonsense and have fun!" she said then took shots of liquor consecutively.

"Hey, Sakura! You're drinking too much!" Sasuke said, trying to stop the broken hearted woman.

Sakura did stop, but then, she suddenly burst into tears. Sasuke went beside her. She buried her face into his chest and continued crying.

"Why? Why did he still have to do that to me when I have already given him everything? Mom, Dad, everyone was, right. I was deceived by his words. I have been a total idiot for not believing them!" she said as tears burst out from her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help it but to feel anger to his friend's ex-fiancé and to feel hurt by seeing the most important person to him to be hurt. He gently rubbed Sakura's back.

"Sakura, you can shed a thousand tears tonight but don't forget what will happen to your eyes tomorrow. Sai will call you a hag again," he said, trying to make Sakura feel better.

Sakura lifted up her head to see Sasuke's. "You're not being funny, Sasuke. But since I know how bad you are in making jokes, I'll forgive you," she tried to make a smile then wiped off the tears.

Sasuke stood up then picked up the glasses and the bottle of liquor. He looked at Sakura. "I'm taking this off for a while. Stay here," he said then walked away. When he went back to see Sakura, she was already sleeping at the couch. He couldn't help but stare at the face. Her eyes have dried up from tears. "No, Sakura, I am the total idiot. If only I have accepted your confession before, then you have not shed those tears to that freak. I'm happy to know that you have broken up with him and you have discovered his true self but I still feel hurt seeing you cry. I hope tomorrow when you wake up, you'll recover from this nightmare. Sleep well, Sakura," he said then carried Sakura on the nearest guest room to them. He put her down on the bed gently then removed her heels and covered her with the white blanket. He kissed her forehead. "Good night, Sakura," he said then stepped out of the room and headed to his own room.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't really asleep at all. She was just pretending. She heard everything that Sasuke told her. She smiled. "Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke-kun," she said then closed her eyes to sleep.

***_*_***

**So, how was it? Hehe… sorry if it maybe cracky.. I just don't know how to write drama things well. I actually made this story to "irritate" a friend of mine…how cruel of me. **

**Uhm…about the thug being afraid of Sasuke part? Sasuke was once a daring gangster and was famous with it. According to him, he has changed and is not a daring gangster anymore XD **

**Reviews please!**

**P.S. I don't know if I spelled the Japanese phrase right…. If I did, please tell me.**


End file.
